


living in a world so cold (so crowded)

by nxttime



Series: so it looks like i'm doing abo now [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Cuddles, Gen, Good Brother Jason Todd, Good Brother Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Ship, Non-Consensual Claim, Omega Dick Grayson, Platonic Scent Marking, Scent Marking, Scenting, platonic scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: When he got to his apartment, Dick was shaking and he couldn’t control it. His hair—his entire body—was damp and water was steadily dripping off him to the floor of his apartment, which he’d normally try to prevent by taking his jacket and shoes off at the door, but he'd come in through the window and he wasn’t wearing a jacket because Nightwing didn’t wear one and he—He couldn’t think.





	living in a world so cold (so crowded)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this finished! Heck yeah to the batfam cuddles, and yes we're gonna touch on this topic. It bothers me that Dick's sexual assault goes so ignored by fandom and canon, so I'm going to fix that in as many universes I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When he got to his apartment, Dick was shaking and he couldn’t control it. His hair—his entire body—was damp and water was steadily dripping off him to the floor of his apartment, which he’d normally try to prevent by taking his jacket and shoes off at the door, but he'd come in through the window and he wasn’t wearing a jacket because Nightwing didn’t wear one and he— 

He couldn’t think. 

His mind was numbed out, his body was moving automatically as his trembling hands went to remove his uniform but he—he couldn’t, because she’d— 

Bile rising in his throat Dick rushed to the bathroom, collapsed to his knees beside the toilet, and hurled violently into it. 

All at once everything hit him like a freight train; her cinnamon scent stuck to him like a foul odor, leaking into his scent glands and his pores. Her kiss lingered on his lips, and her _ hands _ _ … _

Dick threw up again, squeezing his eyes shut, tears easing down his face, and he groaned. 

“Stop,” he whispered in a cracking voice. _ “Please.” _

The phantom of her touch—of her scent marking him; of her _ biting _ him; her laying her claim and marking him as _ hers_—it wouldn’t go away, and Dick couldn’t do anything but throw up again. 

Dick sobbed when he could breathe, forehead leaned on the cool tub, arms wrapped tight around his middle. The bite mark on his neck throbbed, reminding him that she’d bitten him hard enough to split his skin. Reminding him that he belonged to her. 

Catalina had claimed him and he hadn’t been able to stop her. 

He was too _ w__eak, _but… 

But he wasn’t weak. If she’d—if she’d done what she had, it was because he’d let her, because he wanted it, right? He knew how to stop her. He knew how to get her off—_but he’d tried and he’d failed_—and he hadn’t done it. 

Something twisted in Dick's chest as he curled up tighter and continued to cry. 

No, he hadn’t wanted it. He _ didn’t__. _ He’d told her to stop but she—she didn’t listen, and that wasn’t his fault, and he'd—he was a _ victim. _

Batman was supposed to save victims, wasn’t he? Dick didn’t think Bruce would save him, as he threw up into the toilet again. Bruce would be disappointed. He wouldn’t want Dick anywhere near the Manor. 

The thought made Dick's breath hitch with panic, because the Manor was home—it was the pack den, it was safe, it was _ shelter. _

Dick let out a pained keen, his chest tightening as he further curled up, and gripped the edge of the tub tight. 

He couldn’t go home. 

There was a knock at his door and Dick's heart leapt to his throat in fear. He couldn’t answer it; what if sh—what if his new Alpha had found him? 

Frantically Dick reached up to his neck, desperately feeling around for the scent blockers he wore on patrol to make sure they were on and that she couldn’t track his—_her _—scent back to where he was. 

One on his neck was missing—where she’d claimed him with her bite—but the scent was too weak for her to be able to properly track him. 

His heart calmed a little, slowing its rapid pace, but he jerked when the knocks at the door grew more insistent, again trying to curl up tighter in hopes whoever was there would go away, fully aware of his situation. He was an Omega that could easily be taken advantage of. 

He was _ vulnerable. _

“Dick?” 

They’d let themselves in? How? 

Eyes widening in fear—the voice was male, Dick might’ve recognized it but he wasn’t sure, he couldn’t _ think__—_Dick whined and pressed himself up against the tub, trembling harder in his terror. 

Light footsteps turned harder at the sound of his whine, and the voice called his name again, this time much softer. 

“Dick, it’s just me—it's Tim.” Tim. Dick knew that name. Tim was his little brother—Tim was _ safe. _“Jason’s right behind me, too, okay? Where are you?” 

Jason. Tim and Jason, his little brothers. They were here, and they were safe, and they— 

Oh, God. 

They were here. 

They’d see—they’d see his weakness, his bite, his cowardice. They’d smell the scent claim, the—the _ violation__—_and his terror. 

Dick choked out a sob, slamming his eyes shut and hating himself. 

The footsteps halted and Dick didn’t bother to pay any attention to what happened next. He was too busy being ashamed of himself. 

So the scent was what he caught first. 

Leather and vanilla, tinged with the faint smell of cigarettes and sweat. 

Jason's scent. 

It filled Dick's nostrils, his head, and Dick opened his eyes to watch as Jason stepped into the bathroom wearing civvies. 

His little brother’s eyes widened when he caught Dick's new scent, and Dick pressed himself against the tub further. 

“Dick,” Jason breathed, his scent thickening. 

Dick keened when Tim's rainy scent joined Jason's and he stepped up behind Jason, ducking his head under Jason's arm to see. 

When he saw him, Tim had seemed nervous. 

Then the new scent processed and Tim's eyes blew wide, any apprehension falling away from him in shock, and Dick turned his face away. 

He'd forgotten where the bite was. 

Jason was on the ground by his side in a second, scent thickening further, protective pheromones seeping into the smell and—when he pulled Dick close—he clung to his little brother, still shuddering violently. 

Normally you wouldn’t catch Jason dead admitting to scenting anyone, but his instincts were too strong then, as he made sure to peel off Dick's scent blockers—_h__er _pungent, suffocating odor becoming stronger—and furiously cover Dick in his scent, banishing any remnants of Catalina's scent claim. 

Dick pressed his nose to the crook of Jason's neck and let himself take a deep breath. Jason smelled like pack—had Bruce's pack scent on him—and it helped him calm down. 

Once Jason was satisfied with the refreshed pack scent, he continued to hold his older brother, chin on Dick's head. 

They stayed there for a few minutes while Dick calmed down, Jason rubbing little circles on Dick's back as Tim's soothing pheromones joined Jason's protective ones to aid Jason's efforts. 

Dick let himself take comfort in his brothers efforts to help him feel safe and protected, finally—_finally—_calmed. 

He relaxed for about two minutes before the shame washed over him again and he started struggling in Jason's grip—he couldn’t move, couldn’t get himself _ free__, he needed to get free— _

“Dick, what’s going on?” 

Jason's voice, tight with concern and protectiveness, rescued Dick from the depths of his mind. 

“Let me go,” Dick whispered as a response, hands clenched so tight his nails cut into the skin of his palm. _ “Please, Jay. _ _ ” _

The Alpha made a noise of distress but did as asked, and Dick scrambled back away from him, stumbling to his feet. 

“What _ happened, _Dick?” Tim asked, voice carefully toned. 

“Don’t say nothing,” Jason growled, eyes burning with passion, posture striving for relaxed but failing rather miserably, “because you’ve got _ damned _good evidence of the contrary.” 

Dick's hand went to the claim on his neck and he whined a little, discomfort spiking as he backed himself against a wall. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he rasped. 

Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but Tim smacked lightly at the Alpha’s arm and shook his head, a deterrent Dick was unspeakably grateful for. 

In the end, Jason sighed but relented. “Fine. Okay.” 

Tim perked up with an idea and the Beta grabbed Dick’s hand and dragged him out to his living room. 

Dick didn’t have the energy to protest and he wasn’t sure he wanted to as Tim deposited Dick on the couch and shoved Jason down next to him, disappearing into Dick’s bedroom without a word despite the confusion Dick could clearly smell in Jason’s scent. 

A minute later Tim returned, blankets bundled in his arms, and plopped his cargo down onto a spluttering Jason as he turned to dig around for the TV remote and settled himself down on Dick’s other side, flipping through TV channels as Jason asked, “Tim?” 

Tim’s response was to shush Jason, settle on John Wick 2, grab the blankets, toss them over himself, Dick, and Jason, and cuddle up close to his big brother, releasing soothing pheromones. 

Throughout it all, Dick sat there dully, eyes open but not paying any attention, until his instincts registered the pheromones and automatically responded by settling his mind and making him aware of what was going on. 

Jason had taken Tim’s hint—although begrudgingly—and had wrapped an arm around Dick, holding him close, rumbling in the deep, comforting tone unique to Alphas, and releasing his own protective—_ safe— _pheromones. 

It was a loud and clear message: His brothers were there for him, they weren’t going to leave him, and he was _ safe. _He would be okay. 

Dick’s eyes watered as Jason started complaining about the movie but praised Keanu’s acting at the same time, Tim snickered at the commentary, and he felt _ loved. _

He smiled a little as he dozed off watching the movie. 


End file.
